Pretty U (MeaNie Ver)
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Hati Mingyu boleh lecet banyak dalam usaha untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo. Tapi dia tak merasa keberatan jika pada akhirnya, Wonwoo hanya melihatnya meski tak pernah menyukainya sejak awal. Cinta hanya butuh pembiasaan, setelah semua. "Pada akhirnya Noona sadar juga bahwa aku lebih menarik daripada Tengkorak-kun." – Mingyu. (MEANIE/GYUWON/Fluff/HHJJ/Series) (3/7)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

"Mingyu-sshi."

Pemilik nama berbalik. Rautnya menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih terang setelah mendapati bahwa yang memanggil adalah orang yang diharapkannya datang sejak satu jam lalu. Tapi meskipun dia membuat Mingyu menunggu lebih lama, laki-laki itu tidak akan keberatan.

Wonwoo berdiri di pintu lapangan dalam gedung dengan tampilan biasa; kemeja sekolah yang dirangkap dan rok panjang hampir mencapai betis.

"Noona. Kukira kamu sudah pulang duluan?"

Gadis itu memandang sepatunya. "M-mana mungkin. A-aku kan sudah janji pulang bersamamu." Suaranya tergolong kecil tapi bagi Mingyu itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Keberadaan Wonwoo saja sudah membuatnya senang.

Mingyu berbalik untuk pamitan pada teman-temannya. Taehyung memantulkan bola basket dan melirik dengan enggan; Jeongguk menghampiri pacarnya untuk beberapa minuman isotonik; Jimin melebarkan senyuman; sementara Hoseok cemberut karena kedatangannya tak disambut manis oleh Taehyung seperti cewek barusan. Klub basket mereka sudah menyelesaikan latihan sejak setengah jam lalu, maka dari itu tidak heran jika hanya tersisa beberapa dari mereka yang tinggal.

"Oh, teman-teman. Aku cabut duluan, oke? Takut pacarku menunggu." Dia mengerling.

Dengan itu, Mingyu keluar lapangan bersama segelintir perasaan bahagia.

* * *

 **Pretty U (MeaNie Ver.)**

 **Rating** : T (PG-12)  
 **Length** : Series (3/7)  
 **Genre(s)** : School-life, Romance  
 **Pairing** : Multi-Pairing (SeungHanSoo, HoZi, GyuWon, VerKwan, SeokJun, ChanHao)  
 **Warning(s)** : AU; face-paced style; future-setting; teenager-life; genderbender/genderswitch/sex-reverse; fluff thing & such; self-beta.

.

.

.

 **PS (Must Read!)** : Fanfik ini berhubungan langsung sama proyek multi-chapter yang baru-baru ini kutekunin; **_Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita_**. Di sini ngambil setting masa depan, di mana ada beberapa dari mereka yang udah lulus sekolah dan semuanya udah pacaran sama pasangan masing-masing. Bisa dibaca langsung, sih, soalnya fik ini bisa berdiri sendiri. Tapi kalau penasaran gimana mereka sebelum bisa nyampe ke yang kugambarin di fik ini, baca dulu aja. Oh! Fanfik yang dimaksud belum tamat, malah baru keluar beberapa chapter. Just bear with it, I'll work hard to update it once per week. Well, makasih udah baca dan tinggalin review habis baca, ya. :)

* * *

"Siapa dia?"

"Kamu tidak tahu dia, Tae?"

Taehyung melirik punggung gadis yang berjalan di samping Mingyu. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu sekolah ini pernah punya siswi yang masih mau pakai rok panjang sepertinya. Menarik juga."

Jeongguk mendengus. "Aku marah kalau jadi kamu, Ho Eonnie. Cowok ini kadar ketidakpekaannya sudah sulit sekali diperbaiki."

"Kau bicara apa, Kook?"

"Wonwoo Jeon." balas Hoseok, mengenyampingkan rasa cemburu dan menjawab pertanyaan.

"Oh."

Jimin merapikan bola basket yang berceceran di lapangan, menepuk punggung Taehyung untuk menyuruh anak itu membantu. Setelah usai, Jimin melipir ke lapangan dan Jeongguk memberi handuk putih untuknya. Awalnya gadis itu ingin melakukannya, tapi wajah pacarnya mengatakan tidak perlu. "Trims."

"Bukan masalah, Oppa." Gadis itu merona.

Taehyung melonggarkan punggungnya yang pegal. "Ya ampun, kalau mau pacaran cari tempat yang lebih elit, dong."

Hoseok mendengus melihat pemandangan itu. "Lebih daripada itu, kenapa kamu juga tidak segera bersikap gentle dan nyatakan perasaanmu supaya kita bisa resmi (dan melakukan sesuatu seperti mereka), Tae?"

"Noona. Status tidak penting selama kamu tahu kita sama-sama saling memiliki." Taehyung berujar cuek sambil mengunyah permen karet. "Lagipula aku tidak pernah melihat ke manapun kecuali kamu, kan."

Wajah Hoseok merona sampai telinga.

(Jeongguk muntah pelangi.)

(Jimin tertawa, menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya pulang.)

( _Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat cowok lain selain Kim Taehyung_ – Hoseok membuat status di media sosialnya.)

* * *

Satu fakta yang Wonwoo temukan selama hampir setahun dia bersekolah di Akademi Pledis adalah, siswi-siswinya sangat pandai dalam memperbarui gosip.

Dia tidak tahu darimana mereka bisa tahu tentang hubungannya dengan si adik kelas. Mungkin itu karena Mingyu terkenal dan punya banyak penggemar. Mungkin juga karena beberapa siswi yang merasa tersaingi berkumpul untuk membuatnya segera berpisah dengan laki-laki yang mereka suka.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mematung ketika mejanya dipenuhi coretan berisi umpatan-umpatan, panggilan jalang, dan lokernya dipenuhi oleh banyak sampah. Bangkunya ditempeli permen karet dan disiram minyak tanah. Jadi, Wonwoo akan pergi ke toilet untuk beberapa saat demi mencuci roknya dan menggantinya dengan celana olahraga walau dia kurang nyaman.

Semua itu sudah berlangsung hampir setengah bulan. Bagaimanapun, Wonwoo hanya gadis pendiam dan dia tidak akan bicara jika tak merasa itu penting untuk dikatakan. Tapi Mingyu tahu ada yang salah ketika Wonwoo berubah menjadi sangat-amat diam.

Mingyu melembutkan ekspresinya. "Aku tahu kamu masih sulit melihatku sebagai pacar, tapi percayalah, Noona, jika kamu punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan, kamu selalu bisa menumpahkannya padaku." Jadi sore itu Wonwoo bercerita dengan airmata yang berusaha ditahan. Mingyu menggeram marah, meminta tangan gadis itu dan emosinya benar-benar ada di puncak saat melihat ada luka gores yang cukup dalam di telunjuk dan jari tengah perempuan itu. Wonwoo baru bilang ketika dipaksa. "Tanganku terluka saat merobek surat."

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kasusnya sudah sampai surat berdarah. Kalau saja Wonwoo tetap bungkam, Mingyu yakin peneror gadisnya akan bertindak ke langkah yang lebih jauh.

Hari Senin tiba. Mingyu benar-benar cuek pada setiap siswi. Tidak biasanya. Dia langsung pergi ke kelas 2-3, tepatnya ke meja Go Ahra dan membuat tontonan menarik bagi seisi sekolah. Banyak murid keluar dari kelas hanya untuk menjubeli kelas Ahra. Di jendela, di pintu. Yang lebih menarik adalah, Mingyu menggenggam tangan seorang gadis yang sejak awal hanya bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

(Sebelum itu Mingyu telah minta bantuan pada beberapa teman yang ahli menyelidiki hingga dia benar-benar yakin bahwa Ahra yang telah mengusik Wonwoo.)

"Apakah kamu yang meletakkan surat berisi silet di dalam loker Wonwoo?" Mingyu bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Sementara itu, raut Ahra berubah sedikit karena dia gugup. "Jawab yang jujur. Aku tidak akan marah jika kamu mengutarakan alasannya; kenapa kamu melakukan itu."

Wonwoo meremas kemeja belakang Mingyu. Merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan tak diundang dari banyak pasang mata. Dia bukan jenis yang suka diperhatikan. "Mingyu-sshi, kurasa tidak perlu sampai seperti ini. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Mingyu tak sependapat. Dia mengangkat tangan Wonwoo yang terluka. Gadis itu meringis. "Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Tanganmu sudah kena. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak tahu? Kamu mau menunggu sampai wajahmu rusak karena _dia_ langsung menyerangmu? Kalau sungguh itu yang kamu mau, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

Ahra memucat ketika terdengar bisik-bisik dari sekeliling. Dia melihat sekitarnya dan merasa takut ketika beberapa orang memberi pandangan menghakimi. Semua bicara tentangnya, tapi tidak dalam konteks yang menyenangkan.

"Mingyu-ya, apa kamu lebih percaya pada gadis yang tidak pernah bicara itu ...?" tanyanya, mencari pembelaan.

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, "Tidak pernah bicara?"

"Ya. Dia selalu mengabaikanmu, kan. Walaupun kamu selalu mengajaknya mengobrol panjang-lebar, yang dia lakukan hanya diam!"

"Apa yang kaumaksud, huh?"

Ahra menumpahkan emosi. "Habis. Aku kesal saat melihat kamu selalu bersama dia. Padahal dia cuma cewek suram yang tidak pernah berekspresi. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang menarik darinya. Orang-orang bilang, kita juga lebih pantas bersama. Kamu tampan, aku cantik. Kita saling melengkapi, jadi kenapa kamu harus bersama dia? Mungkin aku bisa terima jika itu orang lain, tapi kenapa _dia_?!" Ditudingnya Wonwoo. Sementara itu, gadis yang ditunjuk hanya mengeratkan pegangannya di kemeja Mingyu dan melarikan tatapannya ke sepatu.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahi. Benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Apa yang kamu katakan? Aku selalu dengannya karena dia pacar _ku_ , tentu saja." Laki-laki itu menilai dari atas hingga bawah. Memang, Ahra sangat cantik dan dia tidak bisa memungkiri. Tapi kadang ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar penampilan. "Inilah kenapa aku tidak bisa menyukaimu. Kamu hanya melihat apa yang nampak di luar, kan? Kamu menyukaiku karena berharap bisa lebih terkenal lagi setelah berhasil mengencaniku. Bukan begitu, Nona Ahra?" Sindirannya jelas kentara.

Setelah itu, Mingyu tak berucap lebih banyak kecuali meminta akses keluar dari siswa yang berjubel sambil tak sedetikpun mengendurkan genggaman di tangan Wonwoo. (Gadis itu hanya mengikuti tanpa banyak bicara.)

Ketika Ahra bangkit dari bangku dan mengejar mereka keluar kelas, tangannya dicekal oleh Jihoon yang kebetulan lewat ketika gadis itu akan pergi ke ruang guru.

"Sudahlah, jangan melakukan hal konyol. Kamu perempuan. Tidak etis jika merendahkan harga diri demi laki-laki."

Ahra memandanginya dengan kesal. "Lepas! Siapa kau memangnya? Mengatur-aturku dan bicara seenaknya." Lalu gadis itu sadar kemudian. "Bukankah kamu kakak kelas yang pernah berebut Joshua Sunbae. Heh, memalukan. Dan sekarang orang ini sedang sok menceramahiku? Bukan main."

Jihoon menyeringai, "Itu kau sudah tahu? Aku terkejut aku sepopuler itu. Ya, aku rival Wonwoo. Dan kukatakan ini padamu: bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyaingi dia karena semua orang tahu Mingyu tidak pantas bagi gadis picik sepertimu."

"P-picik?" Ahra melotot, tidak terima. "K-kau! Kau sendiri juga pernah membuatnya menangis, lalu kenapa sekarang jadi membela dia?!"

Jihoon mengesah. "Ya." katanya. "Kita semua tidak lebih baik dari Wonwoo. Kau, dan juga aku. Tapi sepicik-piciknya aku, aku tidak akan pernah menyuruh orang yang kusukai berpisah dengan orang yang sudah dipilihnya. Itu yang membuatku berbeda darimu." Dengan itu Jihoon melenggang santai seperti dia tidak pernah ada di sana sebelumnya.

Ahra tak bisa mengendalikan rasa marahnya. Jadi dia melajukan kaki dan berniat menyerang Jihoon dari belakang. Seinci sebelum tangannya menjambak rambut Jihoon, dia dicegah dan dihempaskan ke lantai. Soonyoung bicara dengan pandangan mematikan. "Berani kau menyentuh Jihoon seujung jaripun, akan kupatahkan tanganmu. Aku biasanya tidak kasar terhadap perempuan, tapi kalau kau bersikeras, aku juga tidak akan segan." Ancamannya berhembus dalam satu ujaran.

Gadis itu tak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Selepas Soonyoung pergi, meratapi kekalahan telaknya dan menangis di koridor. Sudah tidak ada celah baginya untuk bersama dengan Mingyu.

(Sebenarnya dia sungguhan jatuh cinta pada Mingyu dengan motif yang tulus; tapi kenyataan membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih dan kata-kata negatif meluncur tanpa bisa dicegah.)

(Wonwoo pergi mencari Ahra ke kelasnya tapi teman sekelasnya bilang gadis itu sudah pindah.)

(Dia pindah ke luar negeri. Mungkin rasa malu membuatnya tak bisa lagi menampakkan muka.)

(Mingyu menepuk punggung pacarnya dan menenangkannya bahwa Ahra tidak akan menyimpan dendam setelah ini.)

* * *

"Noona, apa kamu punya cita-cita?"

Mingyu menyelipkan anak rambut Wonwoo yang jatuh ke depan matanya.

"... Jangan ganggu dulu, Mingyu-sshi. Aku masih punya satu tabung lagi untuk diselesaikan."

Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu, "Kalau begitu lakukan dwitugas saja. Mengerjakan tugasmu sambil mendengarku bicara bukan hal yang sulit, kan?"

Wonwoo memindahkan isi pipet ke dalam tabung kaca.

"Noona, apa cita-citamu?"

Beberapa detik hingga Wonwoo membalas, "Perlukah kujawab? Kupikir itu hanya pertanyaan basa-basi dan tidak terlalu penting untuk dibahas."

"Jawab saja. Aku ingin tahu."

"Hmm." Tangan Wonwoo yang bersarung karet mengangkat tabung dengan hati-hati. "Waktu kecil aku ingin jadi guru."

"Kenapa?" Mingyu bertanya.

"Karena kupikir, melihat siswamu memanggilmu 'Seonsaeng' itu sangat menyenangkan."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Aaah. Simpel tapi bermakna ya."

"Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Cita-citaku berubah saat masuk SMP."

"Oh, ya?" Mingyu menangkup tangannya. "Noona punya cita-cita lain?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas, "Aku kepingin jadi dokter spesialis jantung."

"Hebat sekali. Kalau begitu, aku boleh konsultasi beberapa masalah yang kupunya, dong."

Wonwoo meliriknya, "Memangnya kenapa denganmu?"

"Jantungku selalu berdegup keras. Detakannya menjadi sangat cepat dan tidak normal di waktu-waktu tertentu."

"Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Kalau aku bersama Noona. Lihat, sekarang saja aku sedang mati-matian menahannya. Aku khawatir dia melompat keluar saking gilanya jantungku berdegup di dalam sini." Mingyu berucap sambil menyengir.

Gadis itu hampir melempar tabung yang sedang dia tekuni. "Kalau yang seperti itu, kamu pasti cuma mengada-ada."

Mingyu membuat tanda damai. "Tapi Noona, kamu selalu memilih cita-cita dengan manusia sebagai subjeknya, ya. Menarik juga."

Wonwoo mengulas senyum. "Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketimbang tahu kalau kau bisa bermanfaat buat orang lain. Menurutku."

"... Kalau begitu, apa kau kepikiran untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang hanya mengurus keluarga sendiri?"

"Mengapa tidak? Ibuku melakukannya. Mungkin terdengar konvensional, tapi kurasa membesarkan anak-anak di rumah menyenangkan juga." ucap Wonwoo. "Memangnya kenapa kamu bertanya begini?"

Mingyu menyengir. Ekspresinya sangat cerah. "Karena jika kamu melakukannya, aku bersedia jadi suami dan ayah yang bertanggungjawab buatmu dan calon anak-anak kita."

(Wonwoo nyaris membuat laboratorium meledak karena tangannya menyenggol cairan kimia dan membuatnya tercampur dengan larutan basa. Untung saja kedua zat tersebut tidak saling bereaksi.)

(Mereka tertawa untuk beberapa kekacauan yang dibuat.)

(Mingyu membantu tugas Wonwoo selesai lebih cepat dari seharusnya dengan otak encer dan tangannya yang terampil.)

* * *

Butuh waktu beberapa minggu bagi Wonwoo untuk menyesuaikan bahwa mulai sekarang hidupnya akan dikelilingi oleh kejutan karena memiliki orang lain bernama pacar adalah menanggung risiko untuk selalu bersamanya.

Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum saat namanya salah dipanggil (lagi) sebab Wonwoo memanggilnya Jisoo Oppa, alih-alih Mingyu. Laki-laki itu berusaha memaklumi. Bagaimanapun, cinta pertama memang sukar untuk dilupakan – terutama bagi seorang perempuan.

"Maaf. Mingyu-sshi, maaf."

"Bukankah kamu sangat menyukai Joshua Sunbae? Tidak apa-apa, Noona. Aku bisa menunggu."

Mingyu melebarkan senyumannya dan membuat Wonwoo merona untuk entah kali ke berapa semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan.

Wonwoo pikir, laki-laki di depannya benar-benar sudah suka padanya sampai taraf gila.

* * *

"Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Wonwoo menunjuk hidungnya.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Tidak ada, Noona."

"Lalu kenapa terus-terusan memandangiku?!" balas si gadis. Keheranan karena sudah sejak duapuluh menit lalu mata Mingyu tak pernah berlari dari menatapnya. Sedikit lebih lama, Mingyu mencetak rekor jangka perhatian yang bisa diberikan seseorang.

"Tidak boleh, ya?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. "B-bukannya tidak boleh." Dia memandangi sepatunya, "T-tapi kalau terlalu lama, aku jadi malu."

(Dalam sudut pandang Mingyu, Wonwoo yang malu-malu jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik daripada biasanya.)

Mingyu menahan mati-matian dorongan untuk memeluk. Jadi dia segera pergi dengan langkah bergegas. _Sial, sial. Noona kenapa manis sekali?!_

Dia pucat seperti baru melihat hantu saat merasa ada tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Semakin mengerat di setiap detiknya. Mingyu memanggil, "N-Noona?"

"... Aku penasaran. Tentang kata gadis-gadis di kelas soal pelukan dan ciuman." Suara Wonwoo teredam di belakang punggungnya. Mingyu gemetaran, hampir mati berdiri merasakan bibir gadis itu bergerak-gerak di atas kulitnya yang tergelitik bahan kemeja. "Dan kurasa, tidak terlalu buruk. Aku senang. Buktinya, sekarang aku memelukmu. Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti perutku digelitik dari dalam, ya." Dia menjalin tangannya, lebih lekat dengan punggung padat dan membuat mereka semakin dekat.

"E ... uh ..." Mingyu hanya bisa tergugu. Kata-kata hilang dari input otaknya. Pikirannya menjadi kosong.

"Mingyu-sshi."

"Y-ya?" Mingyu menjawab gemetaran, seperti dia akan dipanggil guru BK.

Balasan Wonwoo sangat pelan. "... Peluk aku balik."

(Pelukan pertama mereka berlatar matahari senja. Di tengah koridor yang sepi. Ketika kelas sudah tidak berpenghuni dan ada angin sore berhembus meniup tengkuk mereka. Hanya sentuhan ringan lengan yang merangkul tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Durasi singkat. Tak lebih lama dari dua detik. Lengan Mingyu terjalin di belakang pinggang gadis itu, sementara Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya balik di punggung sang pemuda, kepalanya tenggelam di dada laki-laki itu. Mingyu merilis pelukannya dengan panik menggelayut di tengkuk dan ajakan pulang yang tergesa-gesa. "A-ayo, aku antar Noona pulang." Wonwoo mengikuti di belakang dengan langkah kaki yang kaku seperti robot.)

(Wonwoo tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ketika dia bercermin dan di cermin itu dia melihat dengan jelas ekspresinya saat sore tadi. Rasanya seperti dia bisa mati oleh rasa malu.)

* * *

Pernah pada suatu ketika, Mingyu mendatangi kelas Joshua.

"Apa Joshua Sunbae ada?"

Penghuni kelas menjadi ribut dan beberapa siswi berkumpul untuk membuat bahan perbincangan. Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang cowok terkenal dan mencari pangeran sekolah lain? Apakah akan ada duel?

Mingyu menunduk berterimakasih karena telah ditunjukkan mana kakak kelas yang dimaksudnya.

"AH! Sunbae!" Dia memanggil sok akrab.

Joshua menatap Mingyu untuk bertanya ada urusan apa dan laki-laki itu menyanggupi tanpa banyak alasan ketika sang adik kelas memintanya pergi ke atap untuk berbincang sebentar.

"Kaubilang ... namamu Mingyu?"

"Ya. Dan aku akan langsung ke topik. Apa yang Sunbae lakukan sehingga Wonwoo Noona jatuh cinta padamu?" Dia melirik. Cemburu berkobar di matanya yang berkilat. "Bahkan ketika dia bersamaku, dia sering salah sebut nama. Bukankah itu artinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu hingga ke dalam?"

Joshua menelengkan kepala, "Wonwoo yang kaumaksud ini ... Wonwoo dari kelas 2-A, kan?"

"Benar. Tepat sekali!" Mingyu mendesah. "Nama lengkapnya Jeon Wonwoo."

Joshua mendengung tak mengerti. "Aku kurang memahami pertanyaanmu, sebenarnya. Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Wonnie. Gadis itu hanya teman bicara yang menyenangkan."

"Tsk. Kalau teman bicara kenapa dia selalu mengingatmu terus-terusan?!"

"Oh ... Aku akhirnya tahu." Joshua menjentikkan jari. "Kautahu, Wonnie memang suka salah sebut nama orang."

(Sebenarnya Mingyu tidak tahan mengetahui fakta bahwa ada laki-laki lain yang memanggil pacarnya dengan nama khusus, tapi berhubung orang ini adalah Joshua—dan dia kakak kelas merangkap laki-laki (yang pernah menjadi) idaman pacarnya—maka dia membiarkannya berlalu dan melupakannya.)

"Lalu?"

"Huh?"

Mingyu mengesah. "Apakah aku harus berlaku seperti Sunbae? Bersikap dingin dan suka membaca buku? Memangkas rambut dengan potongan yang sama sepertimu?" Dia memandang laki-laki itu dengan raut campuran; antara kagum dan sebal. "Kita sama-sama punya penggemar, jadi apakah aku harus punya lebih banyak untuk membuat Wonwoo jatuh cinta padaku?"

Joshua tertawa. Matanya melengkung, ikut tersenyum. "Kurasa itu tidak perlu, Mingyu-sshi. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin membuatnya menyukaimu, jadilah diri sendiri."

"Tapi Wonwoo Noona tak pernah (setidaknya belum) menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia suka padaku. Padahal aku sudah gencar mendekatinya." Mingyu mengusak rambutnya, frustasi. "Gadis itu membuatku hampir gila."

"Tahu darimana?"

"Ya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Wonnie selalu membicarakanmu jika kita membaca buku bersama di perpustakaan."

"Benarkah?!" Mingyu seperti ditarik dari tidurnya untuk bangun tiba-tiba.

"Anak itu bahkan tak pernah mengganti topik. Dia selalu menyinggung 'si pemuda' dengan inisial M." Joshua mempelajari Mingyu dan menghela napas. "Kupikir aku sudah tahu sekarang. Siapa pemuda M yang dia maksud, karena ciri-ciri yang kaupunya dengan yang dia sebutkan semuanya cocok."

Mingyu memasang tampang sebagai pendengar yang baik.

"Kautahu, cerita yang Wonnie ceritakan hampir seperti diulang-ulang; selalu berputar seperti disket yang ditanam di mesin pemutar. Tapi ekspresinya benar-benar berbeda. Dia tak pernah terlihat sesenang itu bahkan ketika dia berhasil memecahkan puzzle sulit yang kubawa."

"A-apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Mingyu tergagap. "Sunbae. Aku tahu reputasimu. Siswa-siswi kenal kau sebagai pangeran sekolah yang sempurna, jadi wajar jika kau baik hati. Tapi—ini menyangkut perasaanku. Kalau kau bohong, entahlah bagaimana patah hati yang bakal kutanggung."

Joshua mengangkat bahu. "Kata orang-orang, aku terkenal tak pandai berbohong. Terserah saja."

Mingyu sudah tak peduli lagi ini hanya upaya dari Joshua agar segera lepas darinya yang terlalu banyak tanya atau memang kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Yang penting, dia bahagia. "Lalu, apa yang dia bicarakan tentangku?"

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh, "Kenapa tidak kautanyakan sendiri padanya saja? Kaubilang, kalian pacaran, kan."

(Sore itu Mingyu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Wonwoo berada di belakangnya (menyesuaikan laju kendaraan Mingyu yang digas cepat), bertanya: "Apakah harimu benar-benar menyenangkan, Mingyu-sshi? Kamu tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak bel pulang.")

(Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga yang dikatakan Joshua tentang Wonwoo. Gadis itu tak lagi berpikir dua kali untuk memeluk pinggangnya saat dibonceng. Mungkin Wonwoo hanya sulit untuk mengekspresikan perasaan yang dimilikinya. Pasti begitu.)

* * *

Di hari ulangtahunnya yang kedelapanbelas, Wonwoo banjir ucapan selamat karena tak hanya kenalannya saja yang melakukannya.

Mingyu dengan segenap aliansinya melabrak rumah Wonwoo di pagi hari. Aliansi yang dimaksud adalah kawan bergaulnya, termasuk rekan-rekannya di klub basket. Rumah Wonwoo seketika penuh oleh remaja gembira, untunglah rumahnya besar.

(Yang tak disangka-sangka, Mingyu juga mengajak serta Joshua. Laki-laki yang pernah Wonwoo sukai beberapa waktu lalu sampai mungkin saat ini. Karena ketika Mingyu melihat gadis itu, dia paham bahwa Wonwoo sedang belajar; untuk melupakan, dan untuk mencintai.)

"A-apa yang kamu rencanakan?" Wonwoo menautkan alisnya.

"Pesta ulangtahun Noona, tentu saja!"

Wonwoo tak habis pikir. Hoseok bahkan ikut di dalamnya, tangan gadis itu tak pernah lepas dari genggaman Taehyung yang berekspresi cuek bebek. Padahal, beberapa waktu lalu ketika dia menghampiri Mingyu, mereka terlihat seperti bermusuhan.

Saat gadis itu pergi ke belakang untuk memanggang kue kering bersama ibunya, dia mendengar salah satu tamu (yang dibawa Mingyu) memanggil namanya.

Dia terkejut. "Jihoon-ah. Aku tidak menyangka kau juga ikut datang."

Jihoon tersenyum, "Halo. Selamat ulangtahun, Wonwoo-ah. Semoga berumur panjang dan selalu bahagia. Maaf, hadiahku tidak seberapa," katanya, menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar ke dekapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melihat tulisan di kotak dan mengernyit saat melihat tak hanya nama Jihoon yang ditulis di memo kecil, melainkan ada nama lain di sana. Dia berkedip beberapa kali. "Siapa Soonyoung?"

Jihoon memalingkan wajah. "Y-yah. Kau bisa bilang dia pacarku. Sesuatu seperti itu."

"Jadi ... kamu sudah punya yang baru? Kupikir, setelah menyuruhku mundur, kamu mengejar Joshua Sunbae sampai titik darah penghabisan." kata gadis itu disisipi kekehan kecil.

Mengernyit, Jihoon menunjuk sofa ruang tamu . "Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Aku kan ditolak terang-terangan." Gadis itu mendengus. "Dan lagi, Joshua Oppa sudah pacaran dengan gadis yang dia sukai. Kaulihat yang rambutnya hitam pendek itu? Yang sangat cantik. Itu pacarnya; Jeonghan Sunbae."

"Eh?"

Jihoon melambai dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menghampiri Soonyoung. Soonyoung nyaris terjungkang dari kakinya tapi menyengir lebar saat Jihoon melingkarkan lengannya di leher laki-laki itu. Soonyoung mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon dan melambai. Wonwoo membalas lambaian tangan hiperaktif itu. "Lagipula, si bodoh ini juga sudah cukup untukku."

Ibu Wonwoo terkejut ketika punggungnya ditepuk dari belakang. Mingyu menyengir lalu menunduk sembilanpuluh derajat. "Calon Ibu Mertua, mohon penerimaannya." ucapnya, menyerahkan bingkisan.

(Saat Mingyu dkk sudah pulang dengan meninggalkan ruangan yang harus segera dibenahi, ibunya bertanya langsung pada anak perempuannya. "Benarkah anak laki-laki tadi itu pacarmu?" tanyanya. "Apakah dia anak orang kaya? Apa kalian seumuran? Bisa kaubawa aku untuk bertemu orangtuanya?" Wonwoo hanya meninggalkan wanita itu bersama pertanyaannya dengan balasan singkat: "Berisik, Ibu.)

(Ibu Wonwoo sedikit materialistik, memang. Wonwoo bersyukur dengan kenyataan bahwa ayahnya punya beberapa perusahaan karena wanita itu tak bisa hidup kalau tidak memakai perhiasan. Wonwoo memijat pelipis jika ingat realitanya.)

* * *

"Kenapa Noona tidak juga berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel -sshi? Kita sudah pacaran selama tujuh bulan, kautahu."

Wonwoo memalingkan pandangan. "Lalu kamu mau kupanggil apa?"

"Chagi? Darling? Sweetheart?" Mingyu menawarkan beberapa alternatif panggilan. Bibir yang bergerak-gerak dan aksen Bahasa Inggris yang belepotan membuat Wonwoo tak bisa menahan kikikan.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Laki-laki itu merengut.

Wonwoo mengibaskan tangan pelan. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja caramu bicara sangat lucu."

Mingyu tertegun karena itu adalah pertama kali Wonwoo mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan terang-terangan.

"Kupikir aku tak keberatan kamu mau memanggilku dengan apa. Aku baru sadar itu bukan sesuatu yang besar."

* * *

Mingyu selalu mengajaknya keluar pada hari Minggu. Mereka akan mengelilingi kota untuk bertandang ke toko kue atau distro baju. Mencicipi menu pilihan atau membeli baju pasangan.

Wonwoo tak pernah jadi gadis yang mengatakan keinginannya secara jujur karena dia tidak mau merepotkan. Jadi dia hanya bungkam, tapi gestur tubuhnya selalu berkata tanpa perlu diwakilkan.

"Kalau Noona punya benda yang kamu sukai, bilang padaku, nanti akan kubelikan."

Menjelang tengah hari, Mingyu ijin ke toilet umum sementara Wonwoo disuruh menunggu di dekat penjaja balon di taman.

Dia tak mengantisipasi ketika ada material dingin bersentuhan dengan kulit lehernya. "Sudah kuduga, kalungnya sangat pas kalau dipakai Noona. Jadi tambah cantik!"

Wonwoo memerah dengan pujian itu. Nyatanya, itu bukan pertama kali Mingyu melontarkan kata-kata manis, tapi dia hanya tidak pernah mampu terbiasa karena laki-laki itu mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Bukan dengan maksud menggoda, sehingga apa yang ingin dia sampaikan selalu jujur dan berasal dari dalam.

Mingyu pindah ke depannya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kemudian, gadis itu memegang kalung yang terikat di lehernya. Terpukau ketika kalung tersebut sungguh item yang diincarnya. "Ini kan ..."

Mingyu menerbitkan sengiran. "Pandangan Noona tak pernah lepas dari etalase di toko perhiasan. Karena kupikir kamu jarang tertarik pada sesuatu, aku langsung membelinya. Apakah Noona suka?"

Kalung itu berbahan emas putih, liontinnya berbentuk permata dihibrida bentuk hati.

"... Ya. Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Noona. Aku harap kamu senang memakainya."

(Wonwoo tak bisa menahan rona pipinya saat pemuda itu menunjukkan kalung serupa. "Bukankah mereka hanya punya satu buah?" herannya. Mingyu mengusap tengkuk, "Bagaimana, ya. aku meminta mereka membuatkan yang persis dengan itu dan harus jadi sekarang juga." katanya. wonwoo mengernyit, "Berapa harga pembuatannya?" Mingyu menjawab sambil mengalihkan pandangan, "Satu juta. Yah, kira-kira sebanyak itu." Dagu Wonwoo jatuh ke bawah.)

(Pantas saja anak itu menghilang hampir satu jam hanya untuk pipis. Ternyata.)

* * *

Setiap sekolah punya sisi misteriusnya masing-masing. Sore itu, hanya tinggal mereka berdua tersisa di ruang laboratorium. Wonwoo gemetar dan tidak bisa tenang saat mencari buku catatan Fisika-nya.

Mingyu bantu mencari; di laci-laci, di rak-rak penyimpanan, bahkan sampai ke bawah kaki meja.

"Kenapa aku bisa ceroboh sekali, sih?" Wonwoo berulang-ulang menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Saat mereka sedang gusar-gusarnya mencari, tiba-tiba penerangan mati dan penglihatan mereka diblokir gelap. Wonwoo berteriak kencang, berlari dan memeluk Mingyu kuat-kuat tak mau lepas. Airmatanya jatuh karena ketakutan menguasai pikirannya.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata Noona juga bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Teriakanmu barusan, maksudnya." Mingyu berkomentar yang tak perlu.

Pelukan Wonwoo makin erat. "J-jangan berani-beraninya meninggalkanku sendiri atau kalau tidak, aku marah."

Mingyu meledek. "Pada akhirnya Noona sadar juga bahwa aku lebih menarik daripada Tengkorak-kun."

Wonwoo membuat raut tak terima, tapi dia tidak mau jual mahal karena saat ini hanya ada Mingyu dan jika dia meninggalkan laki-laki itu, dia bisa mati berdiri, ketakutan. "M-Mingyu, a-aku takut." Suaranya gemetar.

Mingyu menyadari bahasa tubuhnya. "Noona, percaya padaku. Kita keluar dari sini."

"Bagaimana dengan bukuku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kita bisa mencarinya besok pagi, kan."

"T-tapi ..."

"Aku yang tanggung jika kamu dimarahi Seonsaeng."

Jadi dia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan mereka mulai berlari. Menabrak beberapa barang-barang dan hampir terjungkang, tapi mereka kembali bangkit.

Wonwoo mencoba menyesuaikan langkah, tapi Mingyu berusaha banyak dengan berlari tak terlalu kencang untuk menunggu gadis itu.

Tangan mereka tak mengendur sedikitpun bahkan setelah mereka berada jauh dari gedung sekolah yang terlihat biasa saja setelah mereka keluar dari sana. Saat menoleh ke belakang, dia mendapati Wonwoo ketakutan, tapi waktu mereka bertatapan, gadis itu menarik garis kecil di sudut bibirnya yang Mingyu ketahui sebagai usahanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Satu senyum orang yang kausukai bisa membuatmu mensyukuri hidup, entah bagaimana.

Hati Mingyu boleh lecet banyak dalam usaha untuk mendapatkannya, tapi dia tak keberatan jika pada akhirnya, Wonwoo hanya melihatnya meski tak pernah menyukainya sejak awal.

Cinta hanya butuh pembiasaan, setelah semua.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

meanie ver yeah. udah 3/7, masih ada 4 dan 5 yg pairnya masing-masing soonhoon dan chanhao #grin. aku apdet 3 seri hari ini, jadi masih utang dua lagi ... tadinya sih mau dikerjain semalam juga tapi malah ketiduran TT. versi meanie ini mulai ditulis tanggal 28, tapi karna kecapekan aku delay dan baru selesai tadi subuh. hope it doesn't mess too much ahahah.

ps; nama asli jungkook itu bener jeongguk kan ya? apa salah. aah gomen TT  
ps2; bts disebut di sini soalnya yah, mereka bakal muncul di _zutto mae kara suki deshita_ juga. kemarin jin udah disebut nama, yoongi nongol di soonhoon ver. kalo taehyung dkk kan ketauan nih ya disini mereka bakal dapet peran apa. coba tebak namjoon jadi apa yg bener nanti kukasih claps. xD #apaansih  
ps3; ada yg bilang ke aku kalo mereka masih susah bayangin wonwoo di-switch. loh? liat pemotretan sendiri dia untuk lover&letter ga? itu cantik loh. itu cantik. kalo emang masih belum bisa kebayang, apa aku harus apdet gambar tampilan fik ini sama gambar wonwoo versi perempuan?  
ps4; kalung yg dimaksud di sini itu kalung yg wonwoo pake di foto yg sama di ps3.  
ps5; dan gambar wonwoo ver perempuan itu beneran mirip. pinang belah dua sumpah. yg beda cuma gender ajah! swear.  
ps6; itu foto ada di salonku. kupikir pertamanya lah ini ngapa ada wonwoo disini. pas kuperhatiin ternyata itu foto model cewek dan gada sangkutpaut sama svt. yaudah. aku patah hati. dia cantik banget.  
ps7; dan oh, wonwoo-jisoo saling manggil dengan nama khusus; ada alasannya. :p


End file.
